D GorengMan
by Modern Whale
Summary: Allen terperangkap di dimensi mesin buatan Komui. Dunia yang ada disitu mirip sekali dengan dunia aslinya Allen, namun...! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hei! Teo disini. Hoho. Fanfic DGM pertama ane nih.

Teo jarang main ke fandom DGM. Jaraaaang banget malah. Jadi kalau ada kemiripan cerita, atau ada yang udah make ide cerita ini, cerita ini akan Teo hapus segera ;)

D Gray-Man punya Hoshino Katsura. D Goreng-Man punya saya. Namun tetap saja cerita dan karakter aslinya punya Katsura-sensei.

.

.

.

.

**D. Goreng-Man**

**Disclaimer udah, males nulis lagi /plak**

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari bagi Allen tak semulus yang ia kira. Dimulai dari jatuh dari tempat tidur (jatuh bangun aku~~), kebagian porsi makanan dikit, jadi orang paling belakang di antrian toilet sampai keinjek ama Lenalee yang ngira Allen adalah karpet baru yang dipesan Komui (salah sendiri, Allen tidur pakai daster batik gitu).

Ngomong-ngomong soal Komui, sebenarnya dialah dalang dari salah satu dari banyak kesialan Allen. Salah satu kesialan yang paling fatal. Yang merubah hidup Allen untuk selamanya…

Ah. Nggak selamanya juga sih. Cuma sejam-dua jam. Namun, Allen nggak bisa melupakan kejadian itu…

Saat itu, Allen sedang menikmati teh—yang gulanya diaduk pake buntutnya Timcanpy—buatan Lenalee. Tiba-tiba Lenalee menghampirinya.

"Allen, kau dipanggil sama kakak," katanya. "Kakak antusias sekali. Aku jadi khawatir…"

Dan tentunya semua orang tahu, jika Komui terlihat senang berlebihan, ada sesuatu tak beres yang mengikutinya. Semua orang tahu, termasuk Allen. Ia langsung merinding. Apa maunya si Komui?

Allen segera berjalan, diliputi rasa penasaran yang amat sangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, itu dia! Alleeeeeeennnn~~~~" kata Komui saat Allen memasuki ruangan.

"A-A-A-A-A-ada apa, Komui-san? Cicilan laundry akan segera kulunasi…" tanya Allen takut-takut.

"Bukan itu, A~HA~HAAA~~~~! Aku punya alat baru loh Allen. ALAT BARU! AL to the AT to the BA to the RU!"

Allen menelan ludah. Ada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak beres.

"TARAAA~!" seraya Komui membuka kain yang menutupi mesin itu, ia mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya Sailormoon. "Ini namanya KOMPAR!"

"Kom…par? Itu bukannya yang buat masak?" pikir Allen. Tiba-tiba suara Mana hadir dalam pikirannya.

"_Itu KOMPOR, bodoh!" _bentak Mana. Allen langsung memukul-mukul kepalanya. Ada apa sih dengan dirinya.

"KOMPAR itu singkatan dari Komui's Parody. Kalau kamu memasukkan tanganmu kesini—ya, lubang ini—kau akan mausk ke dalam dunia parody. Nama-nama orang yang kau kenal akan berubah, sikap mereka juga." Jelas Komui. "Oh iya. Namamu juga akan berubah lho, Allen. AYO MASUK~~~~"

"Hii, aku sih nggak mau masuk," sahut Allen. Ia memasang muka ketakutan dan memelas, berharap agar Komui mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun—seperti yang Allen takutkan—Komui tidak peduli.

"Ayolah Allen, berani kotor itu baik!" cerocos Komui nggak nyambung. Ia mendorong Allen kea rah mesin itu, dan tangan Allen tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam lubang.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK…."

.

.

.

.

.

"…Ngghhh…"

Allen mengusap-usap kepalanya. Matanya setengah terbuka.

"Ini dimana…Eh. Bunga lotus. Pasti ini kamarnya si Bakanda…" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba…

BRAK!

"Eh, Monasi, ngapain lu?" bentak Kanda. Allen terkejut. Nama panggilan Kanda untuk Allen itu Moyashi, bukan Monasi! Ada apa ini?

"E-E-Ehh…"

"Apa? Mau BAB? Lo pikir kamar gue toilet?"

"Diem ah lu Bakanda!"

Mata Kanda membelalak. Tampak bingung.

"Bakanda? Siapa bakanda…? Otak lu emang udah ga beres, ya…" kata Kanda. Lho…?

"Masa' kau lupa? Gue kalo manggil lo kan Bakanda." melihat reaksi Kanda, Allen juga bingung.

"Kagak lah. Nama gue Yuu Kandang kagak ada Kanda-kandanya."

"…YUU KANDANG?" Allen semakin kebingungan. Ia pengen ketawa, tapi juga bingung. Apa-apaan itu?

"Lah, bener gak beres nih. Iya, Yuu Kandang. Yang megang Ihnonsense Duren. Lo manggil gue Mbak Kandang." jelas 'Kanda', sambil mengelap pedangnya.

"Dengar ya. Namamu Yuu Kanda. Dan Ihnonsense-mu—Innocence?—itu bukan Duren, tapi Mugen. Mengerti?" kata Allen, masih shock. Kenapa Yuu Kanda jadi Yuu Kandang?

"Ihnonsense-ku Duren!" bentak Kanda lagi. "Kok lo bisa amnesia gini sih? Jadi aneh! Emang sih, waktu lo masuk Belek Order—"

"BELEK ORDER? Apa pula itu?" Allen cengo. Benar-benar aneh. Apa ini mimpi?

"Gile lu kagak tau Belek Order. Organisasi yang musuh besarnya Ahlumah ama Earl of Mintacium itu loh. Lo kan anggota… Dan Ihnonsense-mu namanya Keong Clown atau apalah namanya itu."

Allen, lagi-lagi, bengong.

"Amnesia lu. Ck ck ck. Udahlah gue bawa Kamuih aja deh."

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Allen dan Kandang? Ada apa?" tanya si 'Kamuih' sambil menyeruput kopinya. Rupanya si Kamuih adalah Komui…dan sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Komui yang Allen kenal.

"Si Monasi amnesia," jelas Kandang cuek. "Gara-gara elu Monasi, gue jadi kehilangan 10 menit waktu tidur gue!"

Setelah itu Kandang melengos pergi, meninggalkan Allen dan Kamuih berdua.

"Kau amnesia? Benarkah? Hmm, beritahu namamu."

"Allen."

"Nama lengkap?"

"Allen Walker—"

Kamuih terbelalak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau… Allen, jangan berpura-pura."

"A-aku tidak berpura-pura, Komui-san! Na-namaku memang Allen Walker…kan?"

"Tidak, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi," desah Kamuih. "Allen. Dengarkan aku. Namamu Allen Wongker. Kau anggota Belek Order. Kau Sokeksis (baca: Exorcist). Kau punya Ihnonsense. Ihnonsense-mu namanya Keong Clown, adanya di tanganmu. Tuh tangan kirimu banyak jerawatnya. Nah, itu Ihnonsense-mu."

Allen melirik tangan kirinya. Benar—ada banyak jerawat yang harusnya tidak ada. Tangannya di 'Black Order' warna merah, tapi tidak berjerawat.

Lalu ia ingat sesuatu. Namun haruskah ia memberitahu Kamuih?

"Anu…Kamuih, kan? Aku…aku…"

Allen menceritakan semuanya. Kamuih—entah mendengarkan atau tidak—hanya diam.

"Hmm, jadi ada dunia yang hampir sama seperti ini, dengan orang-orang yang sama, benda-benda dan kejadian-kejadian yang sama, tapi hanya namanya yang berbeda?" kata Komui setelah Allen selesai bercerita. "Hmm, menarik, Allen. Aku percaya padamu."

Allen tersenyum. Lega. Ia kira Kamuih tidak akan mempercayainya.

"Namun, Allen. Itu berarti aku harus menjelaskan nama-nama orang disini lagi, kan? Ikut aku. Kita akan keliling." Kamuih berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini…lorong-nya sama…" kata Allen. Lalu, ia melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat familiar. Perempuan yang cantik, kalau rambutnya digerai.

"Mi…randa?"

"Ah, Allen?" Miranda tersenyum. Matanya yang banyak kantung hitamnya itu, menurut author, malah membuatnya tambah cantik. Kesannya gothic gitu.

"Namanya Miranda Botol," jelas Kamuih. "Di duniamu namanya Miranda Lotto?"

"Ya, begitulah," kata Allen sambil menahan ketawa. Miranda Botol? Nama macam apa itu? Botol…botak tolol…Bookman? *dilempar*

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini palu milik siapa?" tanya Allen. Sebenarnya ia tahu, tapi ia tak ingin Kamuih membongkar nama parody orang tersebut.

"Itu milik Navi," jawab Kamuih. "Eh, itu orangnya."

Seorang pria berambut merah, berkacamata hitam dan membawa gitar—

Author: Aduh, salah fandom lagi nih. Gile, gile.

Seorang pria berambut merah, dengan eyepatch di mata kirinya, tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Allen dan Kamuih. Di belakangnya tampak seorang kakek tua botak.

"Gdhfjafhkjsfhkjshfshfs!" kata si pria berambut merah.

"Lavi, kau ngomong apa...?" sahut Allen. Namun 'Lavi' malah memasang tampang bingung.

"Tjfsjdfhsjhj? Podpafdfdsjfhj, vvsjsfhdjsf dehdjhf."

"Di dunia sana namanya Lavi ya? Hm, kalo disini namanya Navi. Tahu kan, mahluk-mahluk warna biru di film Avatar? Katanya si Navi ini keturunan salah satu dari mereka. Namun anehnya, kulitnya nggak biru. Ia dianggap aneh oleh keluarganya dan dibuang." jelas Kamuih.

"Jadi karena itu bahasanya aneh?" tanya Allen. Kamuih mengangguk.

"Disini yang mengerti bahasanya Navi cuma satu. Itu, si kakek belakang Navi. Namanya Bookep."

"Di duniaku namanya Bookman," kata Allen sambil cekikikan.

"Begitukah? Meski orangnya ngeres, Bookep ini gurunya Navi. Dia tahu banyak, lho. Coba kamu tanya sesuatu."

"Permisi, Bookep? Umm, bisakah Navi bicara bahasa…yang bisa kumengerti?" tanya Allen. Bookep berpikir sebentar.

"Jangan pura-pura tak kenal, Wongker. Ahm. Kau mengerti bahasa Cina?" tanya Bookep. Allen mengangguk, walau ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia hanya capek mendengar bahasa Navi.

"Baiklah. Navi, fjkdhfjhfjfkhfjs. Erueifehfehj, spofpsifos. Adhahfjds." kata Bookman. Navi mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ke Allen. Ia menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara bahasa Cina.

"Shesheshaa, yukoshayashiyanihashiyong KONIDIN!" katanya sambil nyengir.

"Lu-lupakan," kata Allen sambil sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, itu MY SISTER—"

"Kakak! Kan ada Allen!" sahut—Lenalee?—marah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Lenalee!" sahut Allen, berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Hmm, seperti yang sudah Allen—dan kalian—duga, Lenalee cengo.

"Allen? Tumben kau salah menyebut namaku. Nyaris sih. Hehe. Ini aku, Lelenalee!"

"LELE…NALEE?" Allen headbang. "Lele…nalee…"

"Ya, dia Lelenalee, _mai shisutaaa_~~" kata Kamuih sambil menari-nari.

"Ada apa sih, kak? Kok Allen kayak anak sekolah lagi MOS gitu."

"Ah, suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu, my sister~"

_Aduh, dunia disini sepertinya sama ngaconya dengan dunia asli_, pikir Allen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa ya, Allen! Ini kamarmu. Jangan berisik, lagi ada si Homo Link di sebelah kamarmu. Dia memang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kau—eh! Ya udahlah, tidurlah."

Allen menghela nafas. Gak di dunia sini, gak di dunia asli, kalau namanya Komui, sarapnya sama aja. Tiba-tiba, Allen teringat sesuatu.

"Eh! Kamuih, tunggu!" ia keluar dari kamar dan mengejar Kamuih. Kamuih menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Di dunia ini…ada Noah?" tanya Allen.

"Di dunia sana namanya juga Noah? Hmm, untuk kali ini namanya sama. Namun pasti ada perbedaan. Disini Noah adalah singkatan dari Perkumpula(n) (O)rang-orang (A)nti Ma(h)o. Udah lawak, maksa lagi ye?"

"Biarin aja, authornya emang kayak gitu… Gak di fandom DGM, gak di fandom lain, garingnya sama aja." jelas Allen, kini penuh plester dan lebam-lebam akibat digebuk author.

"Well then! Selamat tidur, Allen."

"…Terima kasih."

…

…_Ungg… Dasar Komui. Gimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari dunia ini? Pasti belum ada caranya. Huft. Komui bodoh! _gumam Allen.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~ (T)yki (B)elom Mun(c)ul!**

Tyki munculnya chapter depan, horee! *ngasih spoiler*

AHHHH. Tuntas sudah. Chapter pertama. Uhuhuh. Multichap ES21 belom kelar malah ngerjain DGM. Namanya juga anak SD baru lulus, ya sudah lah~

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: HAI SEMUA! Ahuhuhuhuhu. Maaf udah lama gak apdet *dilemparin kaleng* Wew. Masih ada isinya. *minum*

Ah, um, ya, langsung saja kita sambut wanita single pertama~

* * *

><p>Esok paginya, si Wongker terbangun dengan malas. Hari ini Black Order ada sahur bareng, jadi ia terpaksa bangun pagi (biasanya dia sahur jam 12 siang), karena Kamuih lagi sok alim gara-gara nonton sinetron (sok) religius di tipi.<p>

Allen langsung cabut ke cafeteria dan ternyata ia termasuk yang terlambat. Semua sudah datang, dan sedang melahap sahur masing-masing. Tehpoci Hearst, anak kecil yang Ihnonsense-nya tompel raksasa di jidat, lagi minum teh poci sambil makan bakso. Miranda sedang sibuk melahap bakpao. Semua rupa-rupa Belek Order ada disitu. Bahkan Cross Marimas, guru Allen, juga ada disitu. Padahal katanya dia kabur, baru-baru ditangkap di Kolombia dan gak mau pulang.

Allen mencari-cari tempat duduk, namun sial baginya, ternyata cuma tempat duduk di sebelah Kandang yang kosong. Padahal tadinya ia mau duduk di sebelah Homo Link, namun ternyata Link duduk di sebelah Kamuih, katanya ada urusan penting. Mau tapi malu, eh maksudnya mau tak mau, Allen harus duduk di sebelah Kandang.

Maka Wongker menyerah. Ia membawa baki makanannya dan duduk di sebelah Kandang.

"Heh. Moya Kuya. Mau apa kau?"

"Kemaren Monasi, sekarang Moya Kuya. Yang bener tuh MOYASHI!"

"Bodo, suka-suka gue. Tiap hari ganti biar gak bosen. Eh jawab dulu pertanyaan gue. Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kit…mau apa kau?"

"Gue mau duduk, Mbak Kandang," jawab Allen sinis. "Gue TERPAKSA duduk, maksudnya."

"Kalo terpaksa duduk berdiri aja." balas Kandang.

"Ck ck ck, maksud gue, gue terpaksa duduk di sebelah lo, bukannya gue gak mau duduk. Gitu aja nyolot, HAHAHAHA"

"Che! Kan kamu yang duluan."

Bahkan sebelum Allen dan Kandang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berantem, Kamuih sudah melerai duluan.

"Hei, duo Kanker! Sahur bareng dilarang berantem!" teriaknya.

Kanker?

"Kan…ker?" tanya Allen kebingungan.

"Kanker itu maksudnya **Kan**dang Wong**ker**," bisik Johnny Gila, anggota divisi sains Belek Order. Rambutnya yang mirip chicken nugget dan kacamata KW M*ngga Dua-nya membuatnya mudah dikenali.

"EEEEEEHHHH? Mana mau gue dipasangin ama samurai SMS itu!" teriak Allen nista. Sebelum Kandang sempat bertanya SMS itu maksudnya apa, Allen sudah menjelaskan, "SMS itu (S)ahur (M)akan (S)oba. Ngerti lu!"

"Daripada elu…uh…eh…ummm…apaan yak?"

HAHAHAHAHA! Di dunia nyata, Yu Kandang tidak pernah sebodoh ini. Biasanya ucapannya yang membuat Allen bingung nyari balasan, tapi disini sebaliknya! HAHAHAHA—

PRAAAAAANG!

Semua otomatis mendongak, menuju sumber suara kaca pecah tersebut. Mendadak Kamuih pucat. Ia mengambil toa dan segera mengomando,

"Lari semua! Belek Order diserang NOAH!"

Sumpah, pas dia bilang NOAH, lewat toa pun bau mulutnya kecium. Huhuhu.

Ehm. Bagi para Sokeksis, yang harus dilakukan bukan lari. Tapi apa? Ngelanjutin sahur.

Kres kres kres bum ces ces bum ces ces bum bum bum bum… terdengar suara Wongker makan.

Slurp… terdengar suara Kandang menyeruput mi-nya.

"HEEEIII, KOK NGGAK PADA NYERANG SIH? WOOOOIIIII!"

Detik kemudian, terlihat jelas Road Kalemot (bukan typo) dan Chiki Mikk turun dari parasut, lalu dengan sok hebat, berdiri di atas meja.

"Paman Chiki, bukankah Chiki Balls rasa keju-nya sudah habis?" tanya Kalemot sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar LEMOT! Kan paman sudah bilang, masih ada satu di lemari, tapi buat tamu!" bentak Chiki Mikk.

"Ah, ya udah deh, selo aja. Eh, ALLEEEEENNN~~~~~~~~~"

Ternyata mau Road Kamelot, mau Road Kalemot kek, sama aja suka sama Allen.

"Allen Wongker! Yu Kandang! Navi, Bookep! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SITU!" suara Kepala Belek Order cabang Asia, Bak Mandi, terdengar panik tapi tegas. Walaupun semuianya dengar, mereka memilih cuek karena mereka tahu Bak baru mandi dan belum sempat pakai baju.

"Kacangin saja Bak!"perintah Bookep. Ia lalu mengaktifkan ihnonsense-nya, Heavenly Omas. Bibir Bookep yang semula keriput itu tiba-tiba jadi doer.

"Emuaaachhh!" Bookep pun mencium-cium Chiki sampai basah. Pemandangan yang menjijikkan, huhuhu.

"IHHHH JIJIKKK! PERGI KAU! PAK TUA MESUM!" teriak Chiki yang kejijikan. Rasanya ia ingin kabur saja, namun tiba-tiba ia ingat, Earl of Mintacium kelakuannya juga seperti ini.

Giliran Kandang mengaktifkan Duren, lalu Allen mengaktifkan Keong Crown-nya. Dalam sekejap tangan Allen yang penuh jerawat itu berubah menjadi semacam, uh, keong emas.

Sementara Kandang, pedangnya tiba-tiba menjadi penuh duri dan mengeluarkan bau seperti kentut. Kandang mengayunkan pedang itu tinggi-tinggi lalu ia berteriak dengan bergairah, "BELAH DUREEEEENNNNN!"

Namun sayang, jurus "Belah Duren" Ju…maksud saya Kandang, meleset dan gagal membelah kepala Road.

"Ck ck ck! Dasar samurai lemot!" ejek Road.

Baru saja Allen mau menghantam Road dengan keong emasnya, tiba-tiba…

"HENTIKAAAANNNN!"

Allen kenal betul suara itu—bukan, semua orang di ruangan itu kenal suara itu.

Earl of Mintacium.

"Hi hi hi hi! Road, Chiki! Aku kan bilang, mintanya baik-baik, jangan rusuh!" kata Earl of Mintacium, sambil beputar-putar bahagia, seolah-olah bukan dia yang menciptakan Ahlumah dan segala kekacauannya.

"Tapi Earl—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, Chiki. Atau Chiki Potato Stick rasa burger keju-nya kucabut izin distribusinya!" ancam Earl of Mintacium, masih berputar-putar.

"Tidaaaaaak!" erang Chiki. "Bagaimana kalau rasa bumbu kecap saja yang dihentikan? J-J-J-Jangan yang burger kejuuuuu!"

"Oo tidak bisa. Yang bumbu kecap kan rasa favorit saya," kata Earl Mintacium enteng. "Oh, halo para Sokeksis. Maaf ya, sudah diserang. Sebenarnya kami cuma mau ikutan sahur, eh kalian malah diserang. Ooh, sungguh kasihan!"

Allen mengangguk, mencoba mengerti. "Um, yah, begitu… Kenapa tidak bilang, Chiki, Road?"

"Biar kami gak dikacangin, kami harus cari sensasi dong!" jawab Chiki dan Road bersamaan.

Maka begitulah, para Sokeksis dan para Noah sahur bersama.

"Mmmm, ternyata chiki balls yang dijual disini enak juga!" gumam Chiki.

"Paman Chiki! Kita sudah harus pulang, tau! Apa kata Lulu Belek dan Jasdekil nanti, kalau tahu kita sahur bareng Sokeksis!"

"Ah! Baru juga makan! Baiklah, para Sokeksis. Selamat tinggal kasih, sampai kita jumpa lagi~ aku pergi takkan lama—"

"BERISIK! CEPAT PERGI!" bentak Kandang sambil melempar satu kardus chiki potato stick.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba semua Sokeksis ngumpul di kamar Allen. Bahkan si Kandang juga. Ada yang tidur lagi, ada yang lagi sok-sokan ngabuburit (padahal baru jam 7 pagi), ada beberapa yang ngobrol juga. Lelenalee yang lagi gak puasa malah makan dengan nista.

"Tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan," komentar Arystar Kretek sambil menghisap rokok kretek-nya.

"Matikan rokokmu." kata Kandang sinis.

"Fuuh… gak bisa… aku sudah kecanduan…" jelas Kretek sambil meniupkan asap rokoknya di muka Kandang.

"BERAPA KALI SIH HARUS KUBILANG! PUASA ITU BOLEH SIKAT GIGI, TAHU!" bentak Kandang. Allen sweatdrop. Gak puasa aja mulut Kretek udah bau, gimana pas puasa.

"Um, Allen. Ini dango buatanku. Kau mau coba?" kata Lelenalee sambil menawarkan dango-nya.

Di pikiran Allen, tiba-tiba muncul dua Allen. Allen malaikat dan Allen devil. Allen baik dan Allen jahat.

_Tidak, Allen! Jangaaan! Itu SE to the SAT! Jangaaaaan! _kata Allen baik.

_Terima saja Allen! Syukuri apa yang adaaaa hidup adalah aaanugrah _nyanyi Allen jahat.

Mana yang harus dituruti? Allen jahat? Allen baik? Bagaimana nasib Haji Samingan di penjara?

Untunglah, saat Allen sedang galau tersebut, tiba-tiba datanglah penyelamat…

"LELENALEEE, KENAPA NGGAK NAWARIN KE AKU SAJAAA"

Tiba-tiba Kamuih muncul dan langsung memeluk-meluk Lelenalee.

"Niisan! Kalau mau bilang dong." kata Lelenalee sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyuapi Kamuih. Dasar sesat!

.

.

.

.

.

Semua Sokeksis Belek Order sedang ngabuburit, mumpung sejam lagi buka.

"Uhuhuhu…. Uhuhuhu… ahdjhajashfjafhd!" tangis Navi lebay. Bookep segera menerjemahkan. "Dia bilang, 'Uhuhuhu… Uhuhuhu…. Perut gue nangis nih!'"

"Huhu… Allen, di HP-mu ada lagu baru gak?" tanya Tehpoci. Ia sedang meremas-remas bungkus teh poci sambil menghisap-hisap gambar tehnya.

"Ada. Nih," kata Allen sambil menyerahkan HP-nya ke Tehpoci.

Waktu Tehpoci mengutak-atik HP Allen, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya…

.

.

.

.

.

"Tek, emang kalo puasa terus ngerokok gak batal ya?" Allen sweatdrop.

"Ya enggak lah. Emang rokoknya gue telen?" bantah Kretek, sambil menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"ARYSTAR KRETEK! Merokok itu batal. B-A-T-A-L." kata Lelenalee sok alim, padahal tadi aliran sesat.

"Yaudah, sekarang gue berhenti ngerokok, tunggu ampe adzan—"

Tepat pada saat Kretek bilang gitu, tiba-tiba suara adzan terdengar. Kretek segera mengambil rokoknya dan merokok lagi. Uhuk.

"Buka bukaaa! Buka bajuuuuu!" teriak Cross Marimas dengan muka mesum.

"Hey kamu! Pimpin doa buka puasa!" perintah Lelenalee sambil nunjuk Kandang.

_Hah? Pancasila aja gak apal disuruh mimpin doa buka puasa, huhuhu _batin Kandang. Ia cepat-cepat menyangkal. "Orang haus gini gue. Wongker aja."

"EEHH? Kenapa nggak doa sendiri-sendiri ajaaaa?" kata Allen. Rupanya ia juga nggak hafal.

Akhirnya semua doa sendiri-sendiri, terus makan dengan sangat-sangat lahap. Masakan Jerry memang enak, tapi rasanya lebih enak kalau dimakan saat buka puasa.

"Buset, Wongker. Itu perut apa gentong?" Homo Link takjub melihat Allen makan dengan kumat (gak bulan puasa aja udah kumat, gimana puasa?)

"Bedug," jawab Allen asal. Link sweatdrop.

Saat semuanya sedang makan dan minum makanan bergizi, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh Kamuih. Mulutnya nganga.

"Lah? K-Kalian kok udah buka…"

"Heh?" semuanya bingung.

"Ini b-baru jam…setengah enam…"

HAH?

"Tapi tadi udah adzan…"

Lalu terdengar tawa meringkik. Mirip kuda hamil yang ditimpa Earl of Mintacium. Semua menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

…Tehpoci?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Tak kusangka kalian begitu mudah tertipu," tawanya semakin keras. Ia menunjukkan HP Allen. TERNYATA TADI TEHPOCI NYALAIN REKAMAN ADZAN MAGHRIB.

"TEH…PO…CIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Bagi yang gatau Tehpoci Hearst itu siapa, itu maksudnya Timothy Hearst. Garing. Eh, yang adzan itu kejadian beneran lho. :D


End file.
